Valentine (Overture)
Valentine is a character that appears specifically in the game called Guilty Gear 2: Overture. She is a copy of Aria, who was one of the proponents of the Gear project and Frederick's lover. She has a personality of stone, speaking only when she explains her motives. Personality She corresponds to matters in a mechanical way, showing no signs of emotion or desire. Since there are no intonations in her behavior or in her speech, she is intimidating because it seems like a doll talking. She often mentions that she is "running errands for mother". Who "mother" is has yet to be revealed. However, when Sol and company pursue Valentine to the Backyard, she starts to become irritated of them and finally develops her first emotions: frustration and rage. Character Design Her style of dress is something similar to a Gothic type of style. She also wears headgear that resembles a pair of Bat's Wings. She also has two white antenae sprouting from the sides of her head. Story ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Valentine is the primary culprit behind the Gear sublimation in Illyria. She later leads her Vizuel army to attack the city against Ky Kiske's army. Her goal is to obtain the "Key", which are the Maiden of the Grove's cells, to open the Cube. Her assault caused a lot of casualties but still she failed to find the Key she was searching for. However, when Sol and Sin return to Illyria to help the king, her backup plan is revealed: to take Sin's cells instead, as he is the offspring of Ky Kiske and the Maiden of the Grove. She succeeds in obtaining the Key and brainwashes Sin. She used her Vizuel army to guard her while she was opening the portal to the Backyard, but Ky Kiske and his army arrived to defeat it. Sol and his company then pursued Valentine to the Backyard. When she realized that all her plans failed, she became frustrated and finally developed emotions. This sudden flow of emotions drove her into an extremely violent state, turning her into a fake copy of Justice. After being defeated in her Gear form, she tranformed in a gigantic fortress-like Megadeath Class Gear and the final battle started. When fighing Sol Badguy, memories of Aria manifested themselves as voices around her. She was eventually defeated by Sol, and remembered his real name, Frederick, and told him "it's okay", before fading away. In the Epilogue, That Man says to Raven that millions of Valentines are being born each day. Fighting Style Valentine is similar to A.B.A in which they both wield unconventional weapons. Valentine fights using a balloon that she calls Lucifer. The balloon appears to have magic powers. She can also brainwash her enemies with what appears to be a type of Mind Control. She uses her Mind Control on Izuna's servants in the game. Trivia *In Arc Systems' Blazblue, the female lead, Noel Vermillion, is pursed by Litchi, who forces her to don bizarre outfits upon catching up to her. The last outfit she forces her into is Valentine's. *The tussle of her baloon has the same color as Dizzy's hair and various speculations arise because of it. *Valentine is the only character so far who is able to change her biological make-up on her own. From a Backyard-born creature she assimilates Sin's (Maiden of the Grove's) cells to transform herself into a Command-Type Gear. *In the game, if Valentine is left idle, she and her balloon will chat. Gg2o_cs2_va.jpg|Guilty Gear 2: Overture Gg2o_cs1_va.jpg|Guilty Gear 2: Overture Portrait Valentine's Story.jpg|Valentine's Story Illustration Robovalentine05.jpg|Valentine in her first transformation Bb_event_noel_03_3.png|Noel Vermillion dressed like Valentine. GuiltyGear2_A.gif|Animated GIF of Sol running towards transformed Valentine GuiltyGear2_B.gif|Sol being blown away by a transformed Valentine |} Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Masters Category:Guilty Gear 2 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Backyard Residents Category:Gears